I'll Do Graffiti If You Sing To Me
by Majorrogue
Summary: What do you do on a lovely summers day? Get on your motorbike with your girlfriend, of course! Title & idea from the line "I'll do graffiti if you sing to me in French" from Graffiti by Maximo Park, It's also pretty Anglosized, so be warned! I don't condone the behaviour in this fic, don't trespass especially on the rail network and don't graffiti. originally on LJ Nov 2011


They rode up a small hill and onto the flat piece of ground, stopping in front of a small brick building. Santana got off the back of the bike, took her helmet off and stood to one side as Brittany turned the bike off and dismounted herself.

Santana looked around at the place they came to more than they probably should. It was a small patch of ground next to a rarely used railway track. They had found a way through the fencing ages ago and had made the hole bigger so that Brittany's motorbike could fit through. They had figured the small building, which was only a single floor and about 6 metres square, was probably used for some kind of storage, but was now empty. The place was covered in over grown weeds and grass and had small mounds of earth all over.

Santana hadn't properly seen what Brittany was wearing when she'd picked her up, so she stood there and took in her baggy jeans, that were so low she could see the Hello Kitty print knickers she was wearing, her red belt, with the excess hanging down to nearly her knee, her bright red converse and skin tight tank top that had ridden up slightly. As Brittany took off her helmet she shook out her long hair and noticed Santana looking her up and down. Brittany grinned and saw she was wearing pretty much the same as Santana except she had black converse and a tight green Superdry t-shirt.

Santana took off her backpack and threw it on the ground in front of the building.

"So what you gonna do?" Brittany asked flicking the bike stand out and leaning the bike on it. She then hung her and Santana's helmets off the handle bars and leaned against the bike watching her girlfriend.

"I ain't gonna tell ya am I? But, yet again I have a blank canvas! Every time they clean it off, I'm just gonna put something new there, hahaha!" Santana answered making Brittany laugh as well. She took a step away from the newly cleaned wall and stared at it, tilting her head from left to right, she then nodded and walked over to her bag taking out 4 or 5 spray cans. She took the first can, shook it, took the lid off and started spraying.

Brittany always liked the sound of Santana shaking the cans of paint, it was a strange sound, but it was something that only her and Santana did together and the sound always reminded her of the two of them. She had always wondered how the little ball bounced around inside a can full of paint. She'd asked Santana once but it turned out she didn't know either, Brittany kind of liked that. She leaned back on the seat of the bike and looked up at the sky, it was still sunny and birds were flying from tree to tree, she knew by the time they finished it would be dark.

She also knew that Santana didn't really like talking while she was working; she said it interrupted her flow, so Brittany just watched her and started humming.

Santana had been working on the wall for about 20 minutes and Brittany had been watching her, she wasn't really looking at what she was spraying, just watching Santana move around, spray a part of whatever on the wall, step back and look at what she'd done, then go back to spraying.

"I like watching you paint" Brittany started saying "You always look so…. "

"Kick-ass?"

Brittany laughed "No, I was gonna say content" she smiled

Santana stopped working and turned to Brittany, she just stood and thought about what Brittany had said, she did feel contented but "It's not doing this that makes me content, it's being with you" She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend then turned around and continued painting. "I could be doing anything and be happy as long as I was with you" She said thinking out loud.

"Really?" Brittany asked

"Defo, babe"

Brittany smiled to herself, it was rare to hear Santana say anything like that.

As the sun started to set Brittany started to sing, it was so quiet where they were that her singing was all that could be heard. To begin with Santana thought Brittany was making up the words. She had stopped spraying the wall and was about to turn around and make a joke of it when she recognised some of the words. She's sure she'd heard Brittany say iliefde/i when they were in bed together, although she wasn't sure what it meant. She slowly realised she was singing in Dutch, so instead of joking she turned around and smiled happily.

Brittany stopped singing "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just enjoying you singing. Don't stop"

Brittany giggled and blushed but carried on singing.

Santana crouched down to do a section at the bottom of the wall. Brittany stopped singing in mild shock. She stood up straighter to get a better view and yes, she could see the top of Santana's bum.

"Dude?" she asked hesitantly

Santana stayed crouching but span around "Yeah"

"Are you wearing undies?"

A wicked smile crossed Santana's face "Nope, completely commando today" she giggled as Brittany's mouth hung open.

"Enjoying the view?" Santana asked

"Hell yeah….. but then, I always do with you"

They both laughed and Santana stood up, not bothering to pull her jeans up from where they had slipped down. As she walked towards Brittany she noticed her looking down at where her jeans were hanging dangerously low.

Smiling Santana said "I know you're enjoying this view" she raised her hand up and down her body. "But how about this one?" she turned and gestured to the wall. Brittany didn't really want to look away, but in the end she had to.

She took in the whole of the wall, Santana watching as her face lit up.

"Oh my… It's awesome" she started jumping up and down "I love it… do you mean it?" Brittany asked a little unsure.

"How can you even ask that? Of course I do"

Brittany flung her arms around Santana's neck squashing their bodies together and kissed her. Just as Santana was getting into it Brittany pulled away.

"Wha…?"

"I have to get a picture to show him, he'll love it too" Brittany said getting her phone out of her pocket and taking a couple of pictures, she waved her hand to indicate to Santana to get in a picture, which she did.

"You can't show that to anyone babe, remember we're breaking the law here" she said walking up to Brittany. She put her hands on Brittany's hips tracing her fingers along the waistband of her knickers "I love you"

Brittany smiled and held her phone at arm's length to the side of them "I love you too" she said and leaned in to kiss Santana taking a picture as she did.

They ended up laying in the long grass together making out, hands working their way over each other's bodies. T-shirts and tank tops had been pushed up and Brittany's hand was currently making its way towards the top of Santana's jeans to check on her commando status.

Just as her fingers slipped under the top of Santana's jeans, Santana pushed against her shoulder.

"What's up? I thought we could… y'know.." Brittany said wiggling her eyebrows

"Did you hear that?" Santana said sitting up more, there was a moment of silence between them as they both listened.

"There! That noise…." Santana heard it again

Brittany slowly knelt up so she could see just above the long grass, but she shot back down again.

"There's someone with a torch"

"Crap! Quick, get to the bike, I'll get my bag" Santana said sneaking back to the small building

Brittany ran to her bike and quickly put her helmet on

"Hey! You! Stop right there!" A man shouted running towards them

Brittany started her bike and turned to see where Santana was, just as she did Santana jumped on the back of the bike clutching her bag and wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

Brittany revved the engine and spun the bike around spraying mud and stones everywhere. As the man got to where they had been laying Brittany sped off and Santana turned and stuck her middle finger up at him.

Brittany passed Santana her helmet when they were far enough away from the man to relax a bit, after she made sure Santana was safe she swerved and sped up to jump the bike over a small mound of ground. The bike lifted off the ground and landed smoothly the other side of it. Brittany giggled as she heard Santana scream in delight, they both loved jumping on the bike.

The security guard didn't even bother trying to chase them, he just stood where Brittany's bike had been and mumbled to himself. Just before he carried on with his rounds he passed his torch over the newly graffiti'd wall.

"Not again" he grumbled

He took a good look at what was on the wall and scrunched his face up in confusion. On the left hand side of the wall there was a large cat wearing a top hat and a monocle, the rest of the wall was covered in writing,

He read it to himself " 'Lord T thinks you're purrrfect and so do I'… geez, kids these days…"

bAuthor's Note 2:/b I don't condone the behaviour in this fic, don't trespass (especially on the rail network) and don't graffiti.


End file.
